


Scratch That Itch, Baby

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spn Kink Bingo 2020.Dean's skin feels itchy all day. He's restless, only Sam finds it a bit sexy.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Scratch That Itch, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Scratching
> 
> Thank you, Jess, for a quick beta! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Dean stop scratching your ass. It’s turning me on” Sam growled. 

“Really, Sammy? I’m in distress here. That stupid soap I used …I don’t know, it did something to me. I’m itching all over.” Dean whined.

“You poor baby…why not apply some lotion to it?” Sam suggested trying to will his hard on to go away. 

“You gonna help me, Sammy?” Dean almost purred seductively. 

And Sam was a goner. He quickly covered the distance between them in two strides and kissed Dean on the lips. His tongue mapped the inside of Dean’s hot mouth. By the time they broke apart, Dean was looking dazed and Sam was about two minutes from bending Dean over and fucking him stupid. The urge was far too intense for him not to act on it.

“God, Dean, You’re so fucking beautiful. It’s such a turn on. You scratching your sweet ass which I wanna pound till you come…twice.” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear as he sucked on his ear lobe down his jawline and finally his neck. 

“Y-yeah” Dean’s breath hitched as he felt Sam rubbing his cock against his own half hard one. His mind filling with all the possible images that had Dean bent, legs spread out for Sam just as his little brother's big and beautiful cock slid in and out of him, so deep that Dean could feel himself splitting in two. 

Unconsciously, Dean started rutting against Sam as he begged for more, “Please, please…Sammy…make me come…please” 

Hearing Dean beg, Sam immediately melted, “Shh…it’s okay, big brother, I’m gonna give you what you want” 

Sam made quick work of their clothes, walking them backwards towards the bed. They both landed softly, tangled in each other. Dean’s hand kept going back to his ass to scratch the itch but Sam quickly slapped it away. “No, you don’t. I’m gonna scratch that itch, baby.” He proceeded to do just that. Only now, he rushed to his bag and brought out a small white lotion. 

Dean was curious when he saw Sam jumping up from bed and rushing to his bag. When his brother came back with a small white bottle he just raised his eyebrow in a silent question. “Its antibacterial cream. I bought it while we were out for lunch. I just couldn’t take all that scratching anymore “ A sheepish Sam answered. He looked adorably flustered. 

“You’re gonna apply that or what?”, Dean asked, smirking. But inside, he felt all warm and fluffy. He was so happy to know that Sam cared so much for him.

“It’s as much for me as it is for you. God, you gave me a constant hard-on today, it’s not even funny!” Sam whined again, and Dean thought even if Sam’s actions were a bit selfish he was still here, looking after Dean. Sam smiled sweetly, one of his dimples popping out and Dean couldn’t resist poking it with his fingers. 

Sam laughed, big and beautiful, and planted a kiss on Dean’s lips. “I love you."

Dean was taken aback. His brother rarely ever showed affection. And this sweet declaration pleased Dean. He moved forward and captured Sam’s lips in a heated kiss. “I love you too.” 

They smiled goofily at each other and Sam then started applying the cream all over Dean. He purposely left out touching Dean's ass though. It was reserved for some alone time. 

By the time Sam had applied the cream, Dean was left a moaning mess. Every touch of Sam felt like fire flowing through his veins. He relished in the soothing sensation that the cream brought to his itching skin along with the want and need that was flowing in his body. All that was left was for Sam to fuck Dean till he was satisfied. 

Sam slowly manhandled Dean on his stomach and poured some cream on his palm. He gently kissed both the ass cheeks and proceeded to apply the cream. He was on edge and Dean’s pretty moans weren’t helping any. He quickly started circling Dean’s puckered hole. He spread Dean’s legs wide and bent down to lick the soft skin. He picked up the lube that he had brought with him while picking up the cream and opened it. He slicked up his fingers well and inserted two of them inside Dean. 

“God, so hot, you’re so hot, Dean, spread out for me.” Sam said as his fingers massaged Dean’s hot walls inside. Dean was making noises which were incoherent and just that – noises. Yet, they were the most beautiful Sam had ever heard. He looked up to see Dean, his head on the pillow and his hands spread clutching the white sheets on the bed. A layer of sweat covering his beautiful freckled back. He could see the shivers running down Dean’s spine every now and then as his brother called for him to “Go faster, harder and right there.” 

“You bastard, get on with it. I need to come.” Dean cursed and Sam found it hot. 

“You’re gonna be bossy, Dean? You know what happened the last time right?” Sam asked whispering hotly in Dean’s ears. He kissed Dean’s cheek and lined himself up, “You’re gonna get punished for that, Dean. You’re not well prepped and I’m gonna fuck you rough.” saying that he thrusted inside Dean in one quick motion and groaned at the feeling of Dean’s insides squeezing him. 

“Holy Shit!” Dean exclaimed. That was exactly what he needed. “Please...” 

“Oh you’re gonna beg now, huh? What happened to the bossy bottom?” Sam asked, a certain edge to his tone. 

“Please, Sammy, I need you...to...please...please...please.”

“Shh...it’s okay...it’s okay, Dean. I know just what you want and I’ll give it to you. But first you gotta say it. C’mon say it, Dean”, Sam commanded.

“Please, Sammy, I wanna come just from your cock, please move” Dean pleaded.

“That’s a good boy”, Sam praised and pulled all the way out until the only tip of his cock was inside Dean and then slammed back with full force, going deep inside Dean, as deep as he could. 

Sam set a faster pace as he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but he ensured that Dean enjoyed it just as much as he did. He pulled Dean up on his knees and pounded into him non stop with his brother’s cock, dangling, his balls drawn up and tight; about ready to explode. He felt Dean’s insides clench around him just as his brother roared his name to the heavens as he came. 

“God, so hot, Dean, just came on my cock. You’re so hot.” Sam babbled, “Beautiful, Dean, taking it so beautifully for me. All for me, aren’t you? Mine. Mine to love, mine to fuck.”

“Yes...yes...yes...all yours, fuck” Dean assured as he felt Sam’s pace breaking and his brother’s come painting his ass. He felt Sam's teeth biting down on his neck and his cock gave a valiant twitch as he came ...again. Boy, didn't Sam deliver on his promise on making Dean come twice. 

Sam was so spent, he collapsed on Dean, breathing heavily. He didn’t pull out though, because he felt secure in the knowledge that Dean was his and no one else’s. They just lay in bed, Sam kissing Dean’s shoulder now and then. He felt so warm and sated and comfortable that he didn’t want to get up or move. 

They lay on top of each other for a long time but then Dean started squirming. “Uhh...get off, you’re heavy” He complained.

Sam slowly pulled out his spent cock giving a twitch and rolled over spooning Dean from behind.

Dean turned then, facing Sam, a dopey grin on his face. He looked so ethereal and soft that Sam couldn't help the urge to kiss him. “I love you and I’m only ever gonna be yours. Just like you’re gonna be mine, Sammy."

It seemed Sam hadn’t been as subtle as he had thought if Dean already had picked up on his insecurities. But looking at his brother, freshly fucked and looking at Sam as if he hung the moon and stars he knew. “I know, love you too” He replied. 

And Dean believed him. Because this time, even Dean heard the strong conviction in those words. They both belonged to each other. There never was and never will ever be anyone else for either of them. 

And Sam was okay with that. Because he knew, he was Dean’s forever, just as Dean was his, forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
